Sanders
Sanders & MacArthur: Witch Cops is a fictional animated series. Summary Sanders and MacArthur become witch cops and go on adventures with their 28 talking pet dragons and other friends. The duo can use magic and, best of all, transform into any of their pet dragons using Dragon Candy while their pet dragons can use their special abilities. Description Each episode of this comedic fantasy series has a 24-minute adventure that focuses entirely on Sanders, MacArthur, their talking pet dragons and their allies. They all start with 1-minute opening sequences and end with 1-minute ending sequences. Characters Main Sanders - MacArthur's partner and best friend. She uses her wand to do good deeds, enhance her speed and agility and, in the Make MacArthur Laugh ending sequence and some episodes, tickle MacArthur. MacArthur - Sanders' partner and best friend. She uses her wand to enhance her strength and tickle Sanders. In the A Fire Word from MacArthur ending sequence, MacArthur tries to write a word from a certain word family using Korloth's power, but her efforts end in failure or backfire. She is also immensely ticklish and has a chocolate obsession. She also uses magic balls that contain a certain substance that might be helpful when the gang is in a pickle. Altas - A clay dragon. Bonehead - A reaper dragon. Brickon - A brick dragon. Brutus - A demotic dragon. Crankster - A machine dragon. Croc - A crocodile dragon. Dusty - A stardust dragon. Floe - A frosty dragon. Gasper - A ghost dragon. She loves playing tricks on her friends and says "That tickles!" when anyone goes straight through her, since she is a ghost and it tickles when people go straightly through her translucent body. Korloth - A phoenix dragon. He is the daredevil of the dragons and loves extreme sports. La Fontaine - A geyser dragon. She uses the geysers on her back to heavily spray water. Malice Striker - A nidhogg dragon. Mephistopheles - A hellion dragon. She can shape-shift into anything. Mini - A dark mech dragon. She loves playing fetch. Mr. Popsicle - An ice dragon. He loves to eat popsicles. Mrs. Hiss - A medusa dragon. Her snakes often bite her body and she hisses at them to make them stop. Oak-Thorny - An eikthymir dragon. He loves playing snow games, including snowboarding and snowball fighting. Snowball - A yeti dragon. Stinky - A beetle dragon. The General - A Quan Di Dragon. He knows karate and loves to eat sushi and rice cakes. The Great Apep - An apep dragon. She loves belly rubs and has a jewelry obsession. The Oddest - A melon dragon. His odd behavior often gets himself into situations. The Sludge - A jelly dragon. She can morph into almost anything using her shape-shifting jelly body. Thunder Wolf - A tesla dragon. He loves thunder. Triad - A golem dragon. He hides by posing as a statue when playing hide and seek. Twinkles - A crystal dragon. She loves showing off her crystal body. Venomina - A venom dragon. Zhu - A bamboo dragon. Recurring Snow Dragon - A dragon who loves snow. Night Dragon - A glowing dragon who loves playing in the dark. Victoria - A snow-sport dragon who loves snow sports. Sanders' and MacArthur's male pet dragons fight over her when they come into contact with her. Harmony - A harpy dragon who often aids Sanders and MacArthur. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Trivia * This show is based on Wallykazam!. Category:Series Category:Total Drama Shows